


Snow Day

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in San Francisco and Bones is late coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It’s snowing. It’s the first time it has snowed in San Francisco in a decade and Bones isn’t back from his shift at the hospital yet even though it should have ended two hours ago. Jim knows better than to comm Leo, he knows Bones will call when he’s free. Well he would call if it wasn’t past 1am. Jim thought back to life in Iowa during the winter, remembered all of the accidents that happened during the first snow of the season. He assumed the people of sunny California would have similar difficulties driving in the messy weather. Jim hopped out of bed and grabbed for a pair of jeans and one of Bones’ sweaters. The man owned more sweaters than Jim could count and he would swear Bones would wear them in the summer if he could.

When things were balls to the wall at the hospital, Leo never took care of himself and no one knew this better than Jim. He had seen his friend walk through the door, half starved and dead on his feet more times than he cared to remember. Bones would brush off Jim’s concerns about himself, saying it was his job to take care of everyone else and that he would be fine after a bite to eat and a few hours sleep. Jim figured it was time someone took care of Bones for a change. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the fresh bread Bones had bought earlier in the day. He went into the fridge and got the sliced turkey, lite mayo (bleck) and a tomato. Reaching back he also grabbed for the bag of baby carrots Bones was so fond of munching on.  Jim quickly made up two sandwiches and put them in plastic bags. Baby carrots followed in a bag of their own. Jim also grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and a couple of oreos, put them in a bag and grabbed for some napkins and a pen. He wrote “For Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, touch under penalty of death.” On the outside of the brown paper bag and then carefully tucked the meal inside of it. Lastly putting the napkin on which Jim had left a note in his meticulous penmanship. Jim picked up the bag and walked to door. He shrugged into his coat and was off into the storm.

He arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and it was chaos. There had been a multiple car pile-up on the freeway and injured people were stacked up in the waiting room. Jim waved to Mary at the checkout desk and asked if Dr. McCoy was still with patients. Mary just nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Jim knew that feeling well. He walked into the ER after Mary buzzed him in and kept his ears on alert for Bones’ voice. His voice was so much different at the hospital than when he was at home. Gone were the hard edges, quick retorts and sarcasm. In their place was genuine concern and care for the people he ministered to. Jim caught the soft cadence of Bones’ Georgia accent and peered through the window to see Bones treating a small girl who appeared to have a broken arm. He could hear Bones telling the child a series of knock-knock jokes. Jim smiled and stepped into the room. “Knock-Knock?”

“Who’s there?” The small girl yelled

“Jim.”

“Jim who?”

“Gym Shoe.” Jim yelled holding up one of his sneakers. The little girl giggled.

“What are you doin here Jim, ya’ll right?” Bones looked up from the girl’s arm to assess Jim’s condition.

“I’m fine Bones, I know how busy it gets here in bad weather and figured you hadn’t eaten so I brought you some dinner.” Jim held up the bag.

“My Mommy packs me lunches too, where’s my Mommy, I want my Mommy.” She started to cry and Jim hopped up onto the hospital bed beside her. She buried her head in his side.

“I got her Bones, go find her mother.”

“You sure, Jim?”

He nodded and launched into another knock-knock joke, minus the visual aid this time.

Bones would never figure out Jim Kirk if he lived to be a hundred. What was he thinking coming out in this weather to bring him dinner. Bones’ stomach growled in response. Well, that was one vote for Jim. He found the girl’s mother being treated for a head laceration and waited until Nurse Chapel was finished and brought the worried woman to see her little girl. Once the happy reunion was in progress, Bones beckoned Jim out of the room.

“You look tired, Bones.”

His friend nodded as he keyed his passcode into his office door. He ordered the lights at 50% and reached into his small dorm fridge for two bottles of water. He handed one to Jim and peered into the bag of food. “Well I’ll be, Jim.” Bones noticed Jim had made the sandwiches the way he liked and even packed carrots for him. His heart banged loudly against his ribs and he was afraid Jim could hear it from his seat across Bones’ desk.

“Eat up, Bones.”

“You want some?” He mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

Jim laughed. “No, I ate at home, hours ago.”

“What’cha doing here, Jim?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I was worried about you, so I made you dinner and here I am.” Jim smiled. He had realized weeks ago that he was in love with the irascible doctor, but he hadn’t figured out a way to tell him. He was hoping his actions would speak volumes.

Bones nodded, not wanting to read too much into Jim’s gesture. He was exhausted from working what almost amounted to a double shift. He would consider the ramifications of this night tomorrow or when he had finally managed to get some sleep.

Jim watched with an amused smile on his face. He had seen Bones’ mind working to figure out what Jim was up too, but then saw sleep slowly stalk and capture his friend. Bones’ eyes were dropping shut and popping open with the interval between his eyes opening becoming longer. Jim stood up and reached for Bones’ shoulders. Bones startled awake and mumbled what sounded like Jim’s name. He gently urged him over to the couch and got him to lay down as Jim reached for the blanket laid across the back. He was in the process of wrapping Bones up tight when his arm snaked out from under the blanket to grab Jim’s arm.

“You too, Jim. Sleep.” Bones tugged on his wrist.

Jim sighed. He wanted nothing more than to spend the night in Bones’ arms. He ordered the lights off and slipped out of his shoes. He lay down beside Bones trying to keep their bodies from touching, not wanting to make Bones uncomfortable with his closeness.

“C’mere.” Bones said and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Once Jim was where he wanted him, he slung his arm around Jim’s waist.

Jim settled back into Bones’ arms and tried to relax. He looked out the window and could see the snow still coming down in the light given off by the security lights of the hospital. Jim was never a fan of snow days as a child, but he was quickly seeing their appeal now.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic has been sitting half finished in my unfinished folder for months. I was feeling ambitious tonight, so here it is! SNOW, bleck!
> 
> Gym Shoe or Jim Shu, rather was a character in an episode of The Golden Girls, he was a student in Dorothy's American History class and Dorothy thought she was being pranked with a name like Gym Shoe, that was until Jim Shu raised his hand and introduced himself!! Couldn't resist throwing that in there.
> 
> Who knew Dr. McCoy was a knock-knock joke aficionado!


End file.
